Companionship
by palomino333
Summary: After the showdown with the Brotherhood of Evil, Red Star is given time to enjoy what he has been without during his period of self-imposed exile: camaraderie.


Before I get hung, drawn, and quartered for this piece, I like Robin/Starfire. I just happen to also like Red Star/Starfire.

* * *

><p>"Victory is mine!"<p>

"Oh no, you don't!" Red Star gave a short laugh as Bumblebee flew after Lightning. Electricity crackled from her stingers in a false display of anger. Moments later, she tackled the god to the ground just a few feet from the basketball hoop.

"How dare you, mortal!" He exclaimed in frustration, hugging the ball tightly to himself.

"Honey, I don't care if you are a god. You still got knocked down like the rest of them," she replied, wrestling the ball off of him. Lightning made a reply that Red Star couldn't catch, but judging by the look on Bumblebee's face, it wasn't pleasant. Speedy, who was playing the referee, called to reset the game, breaking them up.

Red Star had never played basketball before, but he had two things to be thankful for. The first was that he hadn't been the only one to not know; a few of the other players hadn't, as well. The second was that the "instructors" were rather patient. After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Titans Tower was overcrowded. To remedy this, the majority of the group went outside to either relax or play games in celebration. Wildebeest and Pantha were wrestling. Kid Flash was engaged in a race with Más y Menos. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were splashing in the water, with Bobby acting as lifeguard.

The basketball game consisted of two teams of four. Red Star's teammates included Bumblebee, Killowat, and Thunder. Lightning's team consisted of Hot Spot, Jinx, and Argent. The game was having difficulties in going anywhere due to the players' lack of experience. As fun as the game was, Red Star couldn't help but feel a trace of discomfort. He was delighted to meet other young superheroes like himself after all of those years of self-confinement. Still, he had a little trouble adjusting. He wasn't used to this sort of group socialization. Yes, he had functioned properly when the other Titans had arrived at his home, but that had been mainly due to the fact that his interactions with them were business-oriented. They had found a common enemy, and had needed to work together in order to destroy it. It had reminded him of his time in the military. That had been easy to latch onto, since it was what had given him his powers in the first place.

This, on the other hand, was completely different. There was no battle to fight. This was simple fun. That was quite the oxymoron when it came to him. Red Star smiled in spite of himself. His discomfort was relieved when Speedy called the game a draw. Everyone, including the Russian, was beginning to become bored by its lack of progression, and it was refreshing to take a break. Red Star felt a little sad at its ending, but he knew they could always play again later.

He walked toward the edge of the grass-covered cliff that stood above the beach, and sat, swinging his legs over. Looking down, he could see Melvin climbing onto Bobby's shoulder. With a cry of excitement, she jumped into the water with a splash. Aqualad was floating on his back a short distance away, his eyes closed. The sea breeze felt nice, and the clouds drifted lazily across the sky. It was a far cry from Siberia, and he didn't know whether to find that calming or unnerving.

"Red Star!" He looked up to see Starfire coming to land beside him, her scarlet hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

He stood to properly greet her, clasping her hand in his for a moment before letting go. "Starfire, how are you?"

"I have not been better. It is wonderful to see everyone so happy," she replied with a sad smile, "Our fight will always be ongoing, but it is times like these that it is made worthwhile."

A loud splash and a cry of surprise caught their attention from below. Aqualad, no longer lying down, was holding a rather confused-looking Teether in his hands. Bobby gave a sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of his head. Red Star and his companion laughed at the sight, but he couldn't help but notice the worried expression that passed over her face. He understood what it meant. The older soldiers and officers used to give him that exact same look. Those of the previous generation feared what the new generation would be saddled with, as the object of their worries would not understand the weight of it until that actuality hit, and it always hit hard. A moment later, the look vanished as she turned back to him. "I am sorry I was not able to see you earlier. The aftermath of the battle was quite disorganized."

He waved a hand. "It is nothing to worry over. I understand you probably had matters of much greater importance to discuss with your team."

Starfire's face was sheepish at the indulgence. She chose to change the subject. A grin shined on her face as she declared, "I am just delighted at seeing you again! I was hoping you would return, and I see you have made new friends!" Her tone was ecstatic as she rose up on her toes, clasping her hands together. Red Star never did fail to be enchanted by this young woman that stood before him. She had been the first to have the ability to physically come close to him. She had both provided comfort in showing him that he was not alone, and helped him to come to terms with, as well as destroy, his cowardice that spawned from his locking himself away.

"I owe much of that to you, Starfire. I missed you as well." He gasped as she threw her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

A moment later, she realized what she was doing, and began to pull away, blushing madly. "I am sorry!"

Red Star shook his head with a reassuring smile. "It is all right. I am just not used to being held like this." His comfort to her seemed to backfire, as she frowned. He thought her ready to completely let go of him, and wished that to not be so. As strange as it did feel to him, it was also nice. Tears glistened in her eyes as she came back in to hold him even tighter, although without the strength to damage his body. She had grown used to the limits of what the human body could sustain as far as squeezing by hugging her teammates in the past, particularly Beast Boy. Red Star responded by carefully sliding his own arms around her. He could remember how to do this a little by using tidbits of his past as references. He'd been nothing but a small boy back then. His father had held him to keep him warm against the cold winter. This situation was completely different, but it still had that safe, secure feeling. Words couldn't describe the pain he felt when the realization of how much he truly missed this came to light.

"All right, lovebirds, I think that's enough for one day." Raven's voice caused the two to jump apart. The color of Starfire's face threatened to camouflage it against her hair, while Red Star was living up to his name. Raven's smile and comfortably folded arms indicated it was all in good humor. Red Star and Starfire exchanged glances as their embarrassment faded away. He knew that he would have to return to Siberia soon, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He would be going home to the people he had regained as allies, and he would still have the Titans with whom to remain in contact. The future would not be easy, but at least it would not be as difficult.


End file.
